


Fight For This (Love)

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jen and Lysa have a fight...OC meet canon.
Relationships: Jen Scott/Original Female Character(s)





	Fight For This (Love)

“Did you just hiss at me?”

The question is honest, Lysa frowning at Jen, she knew she teased the girl but she didn’t want to push it too far. 

“F…”

“No. Talk to me.”

Lysa had pulled Jen back into the room, locking the door and almost pushing Jen back against it. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

“You called me…”

“Yeah, I did…”

“Why?”

“Because you are an idiot… but you are my idiot.”

“What…”

“Oh shut up.”

Lysa snapped the words out, harsh but honest, pulling Jen into a deep, fierce kiss, not once letting go of her jacket, smirking at the ragged noise Jen let out as she pulled back.

“Don’t ever hiss at me again… idiot.”


End file.
